The Perfect Christmas?
by OliveLouisa
Summary: Christmas set after the end of Series 5. Can Martin and Louisa get through one day without arguing? Will it be the perfect Christmas for James Henry? Please Review :D


**Authors Note: **Just a quick story set after Series 5, I wrote while watching The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, hence the reference to it later. I do not own anything, Doc Martin belongs to Buffalo Pictures. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! OliveLouisa xx

'**The Perfect Christmas?'**

Louisa woke, opening her eyes slowly feeling completely content being snuggled up with the man she loved. Checking her phone for the time, and seeing that the date read 25th December made her feel warm inside, but looking closer then she saw she had a message. Her eyes were still blurry from only waking up a few seconds ago but as she opened it, a broad smile stretched across her face. Quickly replying and replacing her phone on the side and closing her eyes while trying to stifle her giggles and she turned over to pretend to be asleep.

After about 30 seconds, a phone vibrated. Louisa still giggling to herself knowing it was not her phone 'sleepily' yawned _'Martin, that's your phone'_ and nudged him gently with her foot. Grunting at the rude awakening, Martin shoved her back meaning to be playful but not realising his strength he sent her toppling out of bed with a thump. Hoping that holding onto the covers may help to save Louisa from a solid meeting with the floor, unfortunately it didn't. Martin crawled over to Louisa's side of the bed and peering over the edge hardly daring in case Louisa was really angry with him. But when Louisa saw Martin looking over the side of the bed at her, she couldn't help but laugh and finding a Santa hat on the bedroom floor and pulled it onto his head but laughed harder when she couldn't get it over his ears.

'_Are you alright Louisa, I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you it's just the…_' Martin stuttered to finish his sentence going as red as Santa Claus in a fire.

'_Oh Martin, don't worry just please don't do it again. If you help me up, I might see fit to forgive you. Then again you may have to make it up to me tonight'_ Louisa smiled holding her hand up to be helped up.

Once back on the bed Louisa sat rubbing her knees as Martin went to open the curtains. Turning round to face her Martin was about to wish her a _'Merry Chris…_' but realising she was rubbing her knees and grimacing his medical brain quickly kicked in and came to see if he could help. Realising Louisa had probably landed on her knees when he unceremoniously kicked her out of bed, and seeing her two tinged blue knees he began to apologise. But Louisa quickly interrupted _'Martin, please don't apologise, as your Auntie Joan once said, you will give either one or both of us heart failure, let's forget about my bruised knees and get on with Christmas'_. Then continuing she innocently looked at Martin with her big brown eyes _'I think a snuggle with a big and handsome might make me feel better but I won't know until I try…do you think we might be able to sort something out Doctor?'._ Martin looked at Louisa, a slight look of confusion on his face, but with Louisa pulling the covers back up and cuddling up to his shirtless chest he realised she was talking about him. He wasn't too quick on the uptake in the mornings but was glad to have Louisa's soft skin against his, her hair ticking his slightly stubbly chin.

About half an hour later, Martin opened his eyes once more, but this time was careful not to push the now slumbering Louisa into the floor again. He held her close to him, breathing in her smell. She was the best Christmas present he could ever ask for. Just spending time with her made his life worth living. But he had spent several Christmas Days with Louisa since they had married and had become accustomed to her 'traditions'. Making their own 'Ellingham tradition' that he had never had as a child. Smiling to himself he kissed Louisa on the forehead, moving the strands of her fringe back from her eyelashes so that he could see her beautiful face.

Martin began to think to himself, how he could make this Christmas extra special for Louisa and he hoped that the present he had brought her was satisfactory. Although the way he went about choosing and buying it was less than acceptable. However he would do anything to treat his wonderful wife Louisa.

He had asked Mrs Tishell, if he could buy her anything for Christmas what would it be? She told him to take her to Truro so they could look around the shops. Taking him into a jewellery shop she pointed out a wonderful gold necklace and winked. Martin nodding moved onto buying Christmas decorations, hinting that he would have buy the present when she was not around. Knowing Mrs Tishell would have wanted some sort of trinket he decided that Louisa would probably like something similar. Martin wasn't entirely sure how he would palm off Mrs Tishell when he did not produce the necklace she desired, but would think of something when the time came.

Louisa was muttering in her sleep, smiling to herself. Martin decided he would whisper to her, see if she realised that he was talking to her. In matter of fact they had a lovely conversation

'_So much…to do before the family get here...' _muttered Louisa _'I don't think I have time…not time to get…'_ _'Don't worry Louisa, the family won't be here for a while, they don't mind if the food isn't done because the will conduct a lot of inane chatter before they want to eat so don't rush my love'_ Martin comforted her, finding his words at a time when they weren't even needed. _'Oh Martin'_ Louisa sighed _'I knew you would help me…'_ she finished. Pulling her closer he whispered _'Of course I would, you know why? Because I love you Louisa'_.

They stayed snuggled together for a while longer until James Henry had woken up and snuck into bed with Martin and Louisa. After lots of cuddles and Christmas wishes, Martin found that Santa had left James' presents underneath their bed. So then the unwrapping of presents had to commence with Louisa cooing at the presents and encouraging James who kept looking at his father for approval that he should be enjoying this. Martin of course as warned by Louisa, went along with the festivities and tried to pretend that he had not gone shopping with Louisa, to buy all these gifts in the name of Santa Claus. Louisa suddenly realised that she needed to start preparing the dinner otherwise they would be eating very late in the day. Martin set about getting James Henry up, he was now 4 and very excited about Christmas, but as he had been up with Louisa every hour until 6am he had managed to wear himself out with the excitement and slept through until 9am until he had interrupted their snuggling.

Louisa had a quick shower and got into some jeans and a shirt that she didn't mind getting dirty while cooking and went downstairs to set about preparing their meal. Martin had been playing with James Henry and his new toys while Louisa had been in the shower and they then did the same and got dressed to play some more downstairs. The house was truly festive as Martin carried his son and an armful of toys downstairs into the warm kitchen of Louisa's house. Louisa had donned a Santa hat, leaving Martin with a very attractive pair of reindeer horns which James Henry insisted his 'daddy' put on and would not take no for an answer. Martin smiled to himself thinking now much like Louisa his son sounded as he crossed his little arms across his body and scowled until Martin put the horns on and forced a smile onto his face.

Martin thought to himself, it was only for one day and he wanted to make his little son proud of him as this was the first Christmas which he would consciously remember. The festive music blared out of the radio and Louisa danced around chopping vegetables, singing softly to herself. Martin watched her in awe, forgetting how beautiful she was when she had no inhibitions. Although it was just the three of them this Christmas, Martin was looking forward to it more than usual. He did miss his Auntie Joan at festivals like this, however he would honour her memory by enjoying the day with those he loved and cherished the most.

Louisa left Martin to make the gravy while she changed into something nicer for lunch, and when she walked gracefully down the stairs her blue bruised knees clear under her dress. Martin smiled but knew better than to say anything about it, Louisa knowing Martin had seen said nothing so she didn't embarrass him, because he was the one who pushed her off the bed.

After a wonderful dinner, from which all three of them had eaten heartily it was time to settle down to watch a film on one of the many channels. Martin always looked forward to this part of the day where he could be close to Louisa as she sat in his arms with James Henry on his lap. His perfect little family enjoying Christmas together, the way it should be. Not the way throughout his childhood he had spent the day. Martin shuddered thinking about his horrendous past experiences of Christmas as was glad to be erasing them in order to replace them with happy memories of Christmas with his beautiful Louisa and wonderful son James Henry. Louisa realising Martin must be thinking about his childhood Christmas experiences, pulled him in for a kiss whispering 'I love you', into his ear to which she was surprised he replied _'I love you so much Louisa, I always have and I always will. The only way you made me love you more was to give me my splendid son James Henry'_. Louisa went to speak again when James Henry piped up _'Shhh Mummy you're talking over the beaver in Narnia and I can't hear what he is saying'_. Louisa smiled at Martin, giving him another kiss before getting them all a drink leaving her husband and son cuddled up on the sofa.

Louisa wanting to document this beautiful sight, snuck off to get her camera and taking a shot of them before they realised and got embarrassed. Putting the camera on timer once the film had finished she got a beautiful shot of the three of them smiling on the sofa. Then when Martin saw how ridiculous he looked in the reindeer horns decided they had to take another without them on. After that James Henry was adamant that he wanted a photo with each parent separately, which Louisa and Martin were happy to oblige with, each taking him in their arms and grinning with Christmas cheer. Thinking it was high time mummy and daddy had a picture together he was told to sit on the chair opposite and hold the camera very carefully, but every James took a photo he managed to move the camera so only one of them was in shot. Finally there was one where both his parents were kissing in the bottom corner of a photo, a photo which they would cherish for years to come.

Martin got into bed, first and watched Louisa getting changed her bruised knees now turning a horrible black colour as she slipped into her nightdress and got into bed. He noted she hadn't taken off the gold heart necklace he had brought her since she made him put it on her after their Christmas dinner. Martin apologised again to Louisa _'I'm so sorry that I pushed you off the bed earlier_', she smiled telling him not to apologise but that he should probably check the text which had caused her bruised knees. Martin had completely forgotten about the text which had woken him up this morning with all the excitement of Christmas. He opened the text which read _'I love you Martin, you are the man of my dreams and I never want anything else than to be with you and our family. All my love, Louisa xxxx'_

'_Martin you managed the whole day without a single awful or rude comment'_ Louisa teased next to him while they lay in bed after a manic but lovely Christmas. Martin smiling to himself replied, _'Well I have no need when I am around you, you are just too perfect.'_ But before Louisa could muster the words to reply he continued _'Although I must say you have put on a little weight, I think your new year's resolution should be to eat less and exercise more Louisa'_, said Martin without thinking.

Louisa raised an eyebrow at her husband and said laughing _'I knew you couldn't manage a whole day Martin, but perhaps our new year's resolution is to make some more room in our house'_. Martin looked at Louisa, with a puzzled expression _'Why would we need to do that?_' Louisa sighed to herself and looking Martin in the eye smiled _'Well we might need to make room in our family of 3 for one more, I'm pregnant Martin!'_ Before Martin knew what he was doing he had taken Louisa in his arms and was kissing her passionately and they finished the day the way they had started it. In each other's arms smiling in their sleep, enjoying the company of each other and their new little son or daughter lying just under the skin of Louisa's slightly rounded abdomen, a new little sibling to add to their perfect family.

**Merry Christmas, please give a festive review :D xx**


End file.
